


Sharing is Caring

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, High School AU, High school destiel, M/M, lunch money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas forgets his lunch money... Again. Dean steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first Destiel fic! Comments and kudos are welcome!

Cas searched frantically through the pockets in his bag, praying that he hadn’t forgotten his lunch money yet again. With a sigh, he admitted defeat and went to a table without food. Cas sat and pulled out his sketch pad, hoping to take his mind off of his lack of lunch, when a tray of food was set in front him and a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes sat across from him. Dean Winchester. 

The boy had quite a reputation throughout the school, and now he was sitting in front of Castiel, a nobody. Cas cocked an eyebrow and looked at him blankly. Dean smiled widely at the boy, then motioned to his food. “Have some. I noticed you haven’t eaten lunch this week, and you need to eat or else you won’t be able to keep making your art.” Dean said with a shy smile, his ears turning a bit pink. 

Castiel bit his lip to hold in a chuckle and sat there, not moving. “And how do you know about my art?” He asked finally, giving Dean a teasing smirk before biting into a slice of pizza from the tray. 

Dean grinned widely and shrugged, trying to look innocent. “I’ve seen you working. My name is Dean by the way.” He answered, holding his hand out to the shocked boy. Cas shook his hand carefully, watching the blonde boy with a wary eye. 

“Oh, I know. I’ve heard stories about the infamous Dean Winchester. And I’m Castiel. Nice to meet you, and thanks for sharing.” Cas said with a smirk. Dean’s grin only got wider and he laughed. “You’ve got spunk kid. I like it.” Dean muttered.

Castiel smirked and winked, finishing the slice of pizza. He and Dean talked and ate and time flew by, surprising both boys when the dismissal bell rang, startling them both from their conversation. Dean sent Cas a sheepish grin. “You wanna do this again tomorrow? I’ll even bring you lunch again.” He asked with a teasing smirk. 

Castiel laughed and nodded. “Oh definitely. Though I might pay for you tomorrow.. If I remember to grab my money.” Dean rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, then smiled.  
“See you tomorrow Cas.” He said softly, standing up to leave. 

Castiel sent a wave in Dean’s direction as he walked away, calling back a “‘Til tomorrow Dean” as he rushed to his next class.


End file.
